Yeux Serein Olhos Serenos
by LaZapper
Summary: Esta história se basea num amor descoberto tardio. Onde as esperanças de uma jovem de ficar com seu querido, vão despencando mais e mais.


**1° Capítulo: O passado que não se desfaz.**

**Aquela noite, fria e com suaves flocos de neve caindo aos poucos. Paralisava Konoha, deixando todos encantados, e dava um clima maior e aconchegante aos casais. Apenas algumas crianças, ao em vez de ficar em suas casas, a frente da lareira se aquecendo, estavam aproveitando o momento de entrar em contato com a neve gélida. Mas também se encontrava o jovem Inuzuka, rondando a camada branca, macia. Com seu companheiro **_**canis, **_**em busca de uma encantadora garota, dos olhos perolados.  
**  
_- Vamos Akamaru! Não podemos deixar a Hinata-chan sozinha por muito tempo na neve! – Gritava o dono ao seu cão sonolento, que apenas queria 'hibernar' naquele momento._

- Aunh... – Com um pequeno grunhido, o cão ergueu-se e pos a marchar na neve, procurando rastros de sua companheira de equipe.

_- Oh Hinata! Você esta ai. O que faz?_

**E na beira de um lago, com uma fonte, completamente congelado. Esta a moça, se contornando para se dirigir ao amigo.**

_- Ahm? Ah, Kiba-kun! Eu só queria checar como estava meu lugar preferido. – Sorria com simpatia a jovem._

- Ham... Mas não podem ficar aqui por muito tempo Hina-chan, vai acabar pegando um resfriado ou ficar febril, vem! Vamos nós aquecer. – O rapaz abraçara a frágil moça que as vezes até confundia sua pele com a própria imensidão branca da neve.

- Sim Kiba-kun! Vamos, e tenho certeza que o que mais quer um calor agora, é o Akamaru! – Acariciando o 'pequeno' cão, tirando a neve de seus pelos, e sorrindo sempre.

- Na! Akmaru tem pelo de mais! Quem tinha que estar congelando agora sou eu! – Resmungava o rapaz.

- Ar... Auh! – Respondeu o cão com uma certa impaciência pelo dono.

- Hehe.. ta vamos...

**E assim seguiram os três. Até para o centro de Konoha, onde estaria tendo um festival para reunir o calor de todos da cidade.**

**Chegando lá. Dava para ver todas as pessoas muito bem agasalhadas, e todos muito juntinhos, passando o calor de um paro o outro. É, essa era com certeza uma época de muitos casais. Podia se ver Naruto na barraca de 'Fast Lamen', comendo junta a Sakura, que por sinal estavam muito bem juntos. Shikamaru e Temari se deliciando na maça-caramelada. Nejio e Tenten apenas observando a neve cair juntos, mas, não tecnicamente juntos, apenas um do lado do outro, parece que os dois eram meio tímidos e a aproximação não era muito recíproca ainda.  
**  
_- Oi! Ino! – Fala o Inuzuka se enchendo de felicidade ao ver sua querida ali.  
_  
**Pena que ele não pode constar nem sequer um sorriso de sua amiga ao lado, ao ver a chegada da Yamanaka.  
**  
_- Olá meu 'doguizinho' do coração. – Falava a loira comprimentando-o com um suave selinho. – Hinata! Como você some assim!? Ficamos preocupados!_

- Ah... é... me desculpe com isso. Não queria assustar ninguém. – Respondia com um pequeno sorriso forçado.

- Ah tudo bem. Bem vamos andar então gente, ficar parado só atraí frio! Olha tem tantas coisas interessantes aqui. Veja! – Segurando o braço do garota canino, e puxando-o para tudo quanto é lado.  
  
**A garota de cabelos pretos e longos se afastava um pouco, se sentindo um peça fora. Percebendo, o rapaz se aproxima dela.**

_- Ei Hinata esta tudo bem?_

- Ah, esta sim. Desculpa Kiba-kun, mais eu preciso ir, esta tarde e ainda tenho que fazer algumas tarefas de casa. E realmente não quero atrapalhar você agora. – Eles conversavam, enquanto a Yamanaka estava do outro lado se gabando e confrontando umas das melhores médicas de Konoha.

- Hinata! Desde quando você é algo ruim que atrapalha!? – Rindo um pouco o rapaz desconfortado. – Ms tudo bem, eu entendo. O seu pai é muito exigente, prefiro que nãose meta em encrencada. Mas não quer que eu te deixe em casa, porque eu posso.

- Não, não precisa, o senhor já fez de mais hoje. Então tchao Kiba... – A garota já se virando, e puxada.

- Ei! E meu beijo.

- Hehe. – Ela se estendeu, e deu um pequeno toque com seus lábios no rosto do garota. – Tchao Kiba-kun. – E pos se a ir.****

**Chegando em casa, a garota se deitou a cama, e se evolveu com os seu pensamentos. Côo Kiba ficara mais atencioso e carinhoso com o relacionamento entra Yamanaka, e estar fazendo bem a ele. Mesmo a própria querendo o feliz, ao se sentia muito bem com aquilo. E dormia, tentando sonhar, que na verdade, o amor que o rapa tinha por ela a um tempo atraz, ainda existia, e que ela avia descoberto a tempo o mesmo amor pr ele. Ma saendo a realidade, deixo uma lágrima escapar, e entrou no sono profundo...**


End file.
